nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaosu
Participants: Uchiha Kaosu & Yuki Jinta Title:Delivery Troubles StevieSkies: ❄ Jinta walked through the dimly light Hidden Death Village alone, like a coyote through his valley. The time was roughly 5:45 am, and not many people have risen from their slumbers to begin their days. Jinta felt like it would be best to get a good mission done early so he would have to rest of the day to do so as he pleased. Dressed in his usual attire of his hoodie with overcoat, blue pants, high shinobi sandals, and forehead protector around his forehead, Jinta was ready for a mission of a harder caliber. He brought with his the two black waist pouches, holding his senbon, kunai, paper and smoke bombs. On his way to the board, he saw a distressed man in a business suit punching the wall. Obviously he seemed distressed, so Jinta approached him. "Everything cool with you, Sir?" He'd say with a hint of attitude, knowing the guy was obviously not. He went on to explain that he is in deep trouble due to his Courier Ninja not making it back and being killed on missions to deliver. He was low on Courier Ninja and begged for Jinta to do it by deliverying one urgant package to a Miss.Fumiko. Jinta accepted with a shrug but was told to find someone to travel with, as she lived in a more dangerous area. Jinta sighed and went along his way with the package to find a fellow genin to work with at the early hour. ❄ Guest_IraUchiha: ~Having been shadowing Jinta since their mutual mission, he found it undsual that the cold shinobi would stop to talk to the nervous man. However, that was before he realized that Jinta was simply doing his duty as a citizen of the village of Yonshigakure. Kaosu himself had been hearing rumors about the missing courier nin, and was actually planning on investigating it himself. What a lucky break for the unawakened Uchiha! As Jinta left the male's presence, the Uchiha dropped down from his hiding place above, landing in a low crouch before the Yuki, chuckling softly, " My info puts you at heading the wrong way. the couriers leave this path, the enter from the other side.." he pointed off in the distance, to a spot only about a mile from where they stood. " i use to sit up on the ledges and wait for them to bring the new goods and deliveries, like my comics, heh. I aint seen any of them make it even a quarter past the far ridge before vanishing. There is a lot of rock cover, and i aint got no byakugan, so i'm not sure whats going on. At first, i thought it was a scam-ring, where fake couriers were stealing the goods..but from what that guy just told you, I'm not so sure. But, you offered to help him, and I'm offering to help you, so what do ya say?" What kaosu wasn't telling Jinta was that his latest edition of Ninja-World Weekly hadn't come in yet, and it was supposed to have puppet building tips, something he felt he desperatly needed after the fire fiasco wit Ryuumaru. " So, whats it gunna be, Boss?" He was giving Jinta the lead, just as the Yuki had done for him in their previous mission.~ StevieSkies: ❄ A bit shocked to see Kaosu, Jinta turned to him. " Ah, this way? Alright thanks." Jinta was a bit confused as to how he was already there, but it did not phase his deminer at all. "Sure, let's get moving Kaosu. " Jinta began to dash out, hoping the fellow genin would follow along at his above average speed. They'd have to deliever the package the man gave to Jinta, but also try and find the most recent missing Courier Ninja, Ira. They moved fast through the path, but it didn't seem to be all that busy. Almost dead silent except for the footsteps they made. If a ninja were to be taken out, it would be here. With the slight haze and steep rock cover, it would be easy for an ambush, something the pair had to be ready for incase it came. ❄ Guest_IraUchiha: ~As they ran, Kaosu actually attempted to take the leading, circling the same pass a few times, the shadows dancing in the far corners drawing his attention with each passing. The thrid time through he veered sharply to the right and down a darkened path where he'd seen a few flailing forms about ten minutes prior. Though he'd yet to awaken his eyes, he didn't need the Sharingan to recognize a mugging in progress. If Jinta followed him, they'd come across the courier in mere moments, not at all surprised when he found a few of the scummiest thugs from the local crime organization trying to rough up the poor guy for his deliveries and the delivery manifest that detailed each of the drop off locations. he wanted to take further charge, was this was Jinta's ball-game, so Kaosu merely remained silent, the presence of the Shinobi currently unknwon by the criminals, though the Corier was trying to coke out the words 'help me' just as Kaosu brought a finger to his lips, the word Shh barely a whisper as he tried to silently reassure the stress-wracked male. Jinta had the first move here, and Kaosu would follow his lead.~ StevieSkies: ❄The pair had been moving quickly down the path, but Kaosu seemed restless. Like he was trying to take charge or something. Jinta didn't really care who was leading, but he'd rather not be locked in a power struggle while working on a mission. Kaosu would head swiftly down a different path, causing Jinta to quietly follow. He was just about to say something, when he noticed what had caught the fellow genin's eye. It appears to be the poor courier. There were two thugs tormenting him. He'd place his hand on Kaosu's shoulder to get his attention and nod him in the direction of the thug in the back, with the bandana over his mouth. This was to let him know that is the one he should take, while Jinta would go for the slimer man with tattoos on his arm. Jinta would use the element of surprise to bury three senbon into the man's shoulder, before going in for a kick to his face. He was able to land said kick, but was quickly grabbed and tossed into a tree. His right shoulder would slam against the three, causing pain to take the wheel for a moment, but Jinta recovered. He watched out as the man took a slug and dipped under his haymaker punch. The Yuki was light on his feet and danced behind the man, using a bit of chakra to jump up and use both his feet to slam the thug's head right into the tree. This was endgame for the thug, as he passed out cold on the ground. Luckily they both had the element of suprise on their side, or else this fight might have been a lot harder. Using he left hand, he'd grasp his sore shoulder, looking to Kaosu, seeing how his fight had went, or is still going. ❄ Guest_IraUchiha: ~He only needed that briefest touch and motioning to know where to go. it was as his allies senbon flew that he moved, his body crouched low as he dashed towards the guy Jinta had instructed. Sadly, the senbon moved faster than the Uchiha, and the young shinobi caught a mule kick to the gut that sent him reeling backwards, almost knocking the wind from him. However, he managed to recover quick enough using the momentum of the kick, and his unbalanced stance, to throw a flurry on senbon , three with atatched smoke bombs and two with exploding tags, at his attacker. One of them bounced of the rock wall and ended up landing at Kaosu's feet just as the weaponry detonated. This also corresponded with the time it took the second thug to turn to face him, thus causing him to catch a face full of soke and explosions This did, however, mean that Kaosu caught himself in his own smoke bob from the failed projectile, causing him to cough, sputter, and fall backwards resulting in him rolling down the ridge like a charcter from a bad cartoon, " Oof, ow, ack, arg, ugh..owowowow~" came his cries as he descended the cliff, causing the sputtering, charr-faced thug to laugh his ass off inbetween coughs. The smoke bombs had done the trick, however, and concealed Jinta's presence, just as he had hoped they would. his would leave the thug feeling cocky, and self-assured in the knowledge that the threat had neutrilized itself~ StevieSkies: ❄ Seeing the smoke filling up the area, he didn't know exactly what Kaosu had planned, but once he heard him start to moan and groan, and those growing more quiet. Had he fallen off the small cliff. Lucky for him, the thug sure was making a lot of noise. This allowed Jinta to sneak behind him and dig a senbon each into the ridge of his neck. This would help induce sleep, causing the brute to fall forward and pass out. Now with two thugs passed out. He went to the courier and handed him the package the boss had given him. He coughed up a small thank you. Jinta nodded and decided it would be best to wait for help. "Clone Jutsu." He said softly, weaving the proper signs. The exact replicas of Jinta would appear next to him. The first one would make haste and travel to the village in order to find a Chunin or Jonin to help subdue the two thugs. The other clone would head to find Ira and make sure he was ok, and didn't need the real Jinta to come down and help him up. ❄ Guest_IraUchiha: ~Sitting at the bottom of the ridge, kaosu was smiling widely as the clone approached him. " Heh, I really hoped that wrked. I wasn't sure if bouncing the senbon off the wall at the angle would be convincing or not. I do hope my little 'falling' act drew the moron's attention away. Well, something must have worked, seeing as you are walking up to me so calmly." Dusting himself off, Kaosu nodded to the Jinta clone before climbing up the cliff. In reality he'd only dropped about ten feet, but had thrown his voice to make it seem like he had contuined tumbling,all to try and throw the thug off. Upon seeing the subdued men, Kaosu leaned over and undid all their clothing, ripping them to stripps and tying the goons togetehr so tightly that a chakra scalpel might have issues with the knots. Looking to the real Jinta, he'd give a wide smile and nod towards the way they came, ready to head home. "After you, Jinta."~ StevieSkies: ❄ Both clones did their jobs well, as within a few minute, Kaosu had tied up the two goons and two Jonin had come to carry them away. Jinta explained the mission to them as they traveled back with Ira. Once at The Village, Jinta and Kaosu traveled back to the Deliery Boss, dropping Ira off. The man thanked them greatly and paided them both a hefty reward for a C-Rank mission. Jinta's shoulder was a tab bit sore, but he didn't really mind. He had all day to rest it. Once done, he'd bid Kaosu a farewell and head home for a bit of R&R. ❄ Results: Mission Completed, Thugs arrested, Deliveries go back to normal.